Ur-Didact
"Foolish Mechtogan, you stand weaker than my Forerunners. You could not destroy an single planet, you even fall from an Spartan, If my servants are too weak to crush this galaxy, I will destroy Master Chief and conquer the entire galaxy myself!" -Ur-Didact taunting Coredegon for his failure and cowardness into defeating Master Chief and conquering the Smash Bros. Galaxy and states that he along with his Forerunner Empire that he will take on Master Chief on his own. Ur-Didact is an ancient Forerunner Promethean who is the leader of the Forerunners and he is the main antagonist of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. During the prologue which took 30 years before the main events of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He discovered Vestroia and attempted to destroy and conquer it. However Spartan David defeated and stopped him and was concealed on Requiem by his wife who then the hid the Composer on Mobius. Events 30 Years Before Ur-Didact had started wars which also began resulting in bringing other disasters before Super Smash Bros. Crossover. * Whenever Ur-Didact discovers an new location his plan is to always try to wipe out the inhabitants residing there. He tried to colonize Vestroia and by wiping out the bakugan race. However Ur-Didact was defeated by Spartan David with the help of the Forerunner's wife The Librarian and was imprisoned on Requiem. * In Season 36, Ur-Didact tells Tikal The Echidna that he knew her father ever since the existence of the Knuckles Clan. He reveals that The Forerunners had invaded Angel Island to conquer it. Which was the main reason why Tikal The Echidna's father Pachacamac tried to use the Chaos Emeralds in attempting to defeat Ur-Didact and the Forerunners. However in Season 35, Master Chief and Drago used the Chaos Emeralds to revive the Knuckles Clan. This made Tikal The Echidna, Chaos, and the Knuckles Clan furious towards Ur-Didact and fueled their hatred towards him and the Forerunners. * During the Spartan-Forerunner War. Ur-Didact began doing experiments in finding ways to win the war. Somehow he created an substance in which he tested it on one of the bakugan. Unfortunately the substance was corrupted and turned into an parasite known as the Flood. History War On Vestroia Looking for an home for the Forerunners to live. Ur-Didact a which was the original dimension of the bakugan and wanted to find an home for his Forerunner race, he decides to destroy them in attempting to colonize their planet. Spartan David was angered to see the Didact's plan and initiated the Spartan-Forerunner War on Vestroia. During the war when The Didact led his Forerunner army against the Spartan Squad who was led by Spartan David, he wanted to create an powerful army to win the war. He began using the Composer which turned his Forerunner army into AI constructs. However there weren't enough oh his soldiers to compose, Didact decided that he would use the bakugan residing on Vestroia in order to increase his army. Didact's wife The Librarian was upset of this and helped the Spartan Squad defeat the Forerunner and have him be imprisoned on Requiem and also hiding the Composer on Mobius from Didact. = Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Forerunners Category:Antagonists Category:Complete Monsters Category:Barbarian